gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Niko Bellic
|Nacionalidade = 20px|link=wikipedia:pt:Sérvia Sérvio |Estado = Vivo |DDN = 1978 |LDN = Sérvia |Casa = Liberty City |Família = Pai desconheido 20px Milica Bellic (Mãe) Irmão desconhecido 20px Tio desconhecido 20px Tia desconhecida 20px Roman Bellic (Primo) 20px Mallorie Bardas |Afiliações = Roman Bellic 20px Little Jacob Michelle (Antigamente) Kate McReary 20px Florian Cravic Elizabeta Torres 20px Contato da ULP (Antes) 20px Playboy X 20px Dwayne Forge 20px Phil Bell Jon Gravelli 20px Patrick McReary 20px Derrick McReary 20px Gerald McReary 20px Francis McReary 20px Família McReary United Liberty Paper Brucie Kibbutz Stevie Jonathan Klebitz 20px Ilyena Faustin |Armas = Pistola (Padrão das cutscene''s) Fuzil (Padrão das ''cutscene''s) |Veículos = Roman's Taxi Presidente preto Huntley Sport jamaicano Comet laranja Patriot amarelo Infernus laranja Escolha do jogador |Negócios = Express Car Service Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos |Altura = Entre 1.80m e 1.90m |Jogos = ''Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony |Voz = Michael Hollick |Gênero = Masculino }} Niko Bellic (Em Sérvio: Нико Белић, Niko Belić) é o personagem principal de Grand Theft Auto IV. Ele também é mencionado por Lester Crest e por Patrick McReary no Grand Theft Auto V. O jogador também pode escolher a opção de Niko Bellic ser seu pai no Grand Theft Auto Online apenas com uma DLC exclusiva de pré-compra. Ele é dublado por Michael Hollick. Niko é originário da Sérvia, onde no passado cometeu vários crimes, como assassinato e tráfico humano. Foi convencido por seu primo Roman a ir para Liberty City, onde ele dizia estar vivendo o Sonho Americano, com belas mulheres, carros e mansões. Na verdade, eram mentiras fabricadas por Roman para ocultar o fato de que ele possuía apenas uma pequena frota de táxis em Broker e estava cheio de dívidas, precisando da ajuda de Niko para pagá-las. É dito que ele tem entre 1.80m e 1.90m, 30 anos de idade e é veterano da Guerra da Iugoslávia. Durante o curso da história, Niko está procurando a pessoa que traiu sua antiga unidade do exército durante a guerra, algo que custou a vida de quase todos os seus integrantes. História O jogo não revela o seu local de origem, mas de acordo com sua língua, mãe e seu passado bélico, deduz-se que ele veio de uma vila na Sérvia, ou é um sérvio nascido em outro lugar. Seu pai era um alcoólatra que abusava dele, do seu irmão (Que morreu na guerra) e da sua mãe (Que demonstra um sentimento afetivo com o filho e lamenta o fato de seu coração bom ter sido corrompido pela guerra nos e-mails que manda para ele). Quando mais velho, Niko entrou para as Forças Armadas da Sérvia e acabou servindo a uma guerra local, lá ele viu e cometeu várias atrocidades. Em certo ponto da guerra, sua unidade militar (Formada por quinze homens) foi atacada em uma emboscada arranjada por um traidor do grupo. Somente três sobreviveram: Niko, o traidor e um terceiro desconhecido. Na sua busca por vingança, Niko ouve que o tal traidor está nos Estados Unidos, mas ele não via muito motivo para ir para lá, mas encontra um: Seu primo Roman havia se mudado para lá e sempre mandava e-mails para Niko e sua mãe sobre o quão bem ele estava. Porém Niko não tinha dinheiro nem para uma passagem para lá. Quando a guerra terminou, Niko começou a trabalhar no mundo do crime pela próxima década. Chegou a ser preso, e quando foi liberado, começou a trabalhar para o criminoso russo Ray Bulgarin, contrabandeando pessoas para a Itália. Numa de suas viagens, seu barco foi atacado no Mar Adriático a uma milha da costa. Niko conseguiu escapar nadando, mas perdeu sua "mercadoria", criando assim, na visão de Bulgarin, uma dívida. Niko negou ter alguma culpa no incidente, mas Bulgarin se recusava a aceitar explicações, e foi aí que Niko encontrou outro motivo para juntar-se ao seu primo nos EUA. Com o pouco dinheiro que tinha, ele embarcou no navio Platypus e foi morar com Roman, que estava pedindo a companhia de Niko há algum tempo, para que pudesse viver com ele uma vida melhor, com uma mansão, carros esportivos, dinheiro e mulheres. Quando Niko chega em Liberty City, começa o enredo principal do jogo. Personalidade Niko é mostrado como um homem que leva seus trabalhos à sério. Aprecia objetividade e não costuma demonstrar interesse pelos discursos de seus contratantes (A não ser que sejam seus amigos) e só trabalha se o preço valer a pena. Prefere meios racionais de resolver problemas. Costuma fazer comentários frios e sarcásticos. Apesar disso, possui um temperamento forte e fica nervoso facilmente ao ser traído, falsamente acusado ou simplesmente ao ver seu primo sendo incomodado. Apesar disso, Niko possui uma personalidade gentil, como pode ser visto quando ele ajuda estranhos nas ruas que lhe pedem ajuda, ou quando protege seu primo Roman quando este se encontra em problemas. Suas parceiras amorosas também comentam sobre sua decência e sua companhia agradável. Durante o jogo, Niko mostra-se leigo em relação à cultura norte-americana e também incomodado com a ganância de Roman. Sua frieza é reforçada conforme se relaciona com os criminosos em Liberty City. Outras mídias Niko é o principal protagonista e personagem jogável de Grand Theft Auto IV, com o jogador após a sua experiência ao chegar e se instalar em Liberty City. ''The Lost and Damned Niko faz várias aparições, não-jogáveis no pacote de ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Niko encontra o protagonista do jogo, Johnny Klebitz, duas vezes durante o jogo, Niko primeiro ajuda Johnny a vender algumas de suas drogas (heroína), porém o negócio não passou de uma armação. A segunda vez é para fazer um negócio de contrabando de diamantes com a máfia judaica, mas Luis Lopez invade a negociação e por sorte Johnny rouba o dinheiro. Niko também foi responsável por muitos dos eventos que proporcionam a história de The Lost and Damned. Entre estes eventos foram o assassinato do membro dos Lost: Jason Michaels; sob as ordens de Mikhail Faustin, que levam para o líder dos Lost, Billy Grey, a falsa alegação de que era um ataque dos Angels of Death, provoca uma guerra de gangues entre eles. Mais tarde, quando Niko trabalha para Ray Boccino, ele assassina o tesoureiro dos Lost, Jim Fitzgerald, depois de Johnny, Ray rouba o dinheiro durante um comércio de diamantes. Este evento funciona como parte de uma cadeia de eventos que leva à dissolução do The Lost. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony Niko é mostrado na primeira introdução de cometer o assalto, em seguida, fugindo da cena do assalto a banco com Packie e Derrick McReary. Ele é visto mais tarde no Libertonian e uma última vez durante o comércio de diamantes final de Gracie Ancelotti. GTA Online Niko pode ser escolhido como pai do protagonista do ''GTA Online caso tenha comprado a Edição de Colecionador ou transferido o personagem do console da sétima para um da oitava geração ou PC. Popularidade Niko foi eleito 13º na edição de 2011 do Guinness World Records para os 50 melhores personagens dos jogos. Seu nome foi incorretamente escrito como "Nico Bellic". Missões ''GTA IV'' *Como protagonista, ele aparece em todas as missões. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene *Buyer's Market *Collector's Item *Knowing Me, Knowing You (Voz opcional) *Créditos ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *I Luv LC *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Price Ficha da LCPD |} Criação thumb|right|[[Michael Hollick, a voz de Niko Bellic, ganhou um prêmio da Spike TV.]] Niko foi dublado por Michael Hollick, que também contribuiu para os trabalhos de captura de movimento do personagem. Michael ganhou cerca de US$100.000,00 por seu trabalho de quinze meses entre 2006 e 2007, sendo o pagamento dividido em cerca de US$1.050,00 por dia, cerca de 50% a mais do que um ator normalmente ganha pela Screen Actor Guild, embora o dublador tenha afirmado que o que ele ganharia era apenas uma fração do que ganharia em um trabalho para um filme ou um seriado. Michael disse também estar preocupado em não ganhar sua parte com a venda dos jogos. Recepção O personagem foi bem-recebido pela crítica em geral. GameTrailers afirmou que o personagem é agradável e seu senso de humor o favorece como um personagem apreciável. A IGN afirma que "…os conflitos de Niko com sua natureza cruel nunca inibem a jogabilidade, mas sim realçam a gravidade emocional de uma brilhante história. Quanto mais absurda fica a ação, melhor sentimos o verdadeiro lado de Niko Bellic…". A GameDaily incluiu ele numa lista dos 25 melhores anti-heróis de vídeo games, afirmando que ele tem um coração de ouro debaixo de um exterior hostil. Em outro artigo, eles também listaram o "estrangeiro assustador" como um dos 25 melhores arquétipos de vídeo games, usando Niko como um exemplo. Curiosidades *Niko é referenciado em um episódio da série de TV . No episódio, uma criança desaparecida é relatada como sendo chamada de "Niko Bellic". O agente sênior Rossi imediatamente percebe: "Niko Bellic é o nome do personagem principal do Grand Theft Auto IV". Seus colegas de trabalho olhá-lo com incredulidade, para o qual ele responde: "O quê? Eu sei coisas". *Niko tem falas únicas para as missões em que falha. Ele vai dizer coisas como "Porra, porra, porra!", ou "Roman, eu nunca deveria ter lido seus e-mails e devia ter ficado longe!". Com base em alguns de seus comentários, Niko parece culpar o país pelas suas falhas nas missões. *De acordo com alguns diálogos, muitos personagens pensam que Niko é um sociopata. Isso, no entanto, não foi provado, mas é discutível por causa de como Niko - pelo menos até seu telefonema com Roman após "Pest Control" - parece não demonstrar remorso por todos os seus assassinatos. Isso provavelmente não é verdade, pois Niko mostra uma compreensão firme do certo e do errado em relação a algumas de suas ações mais moralmente questionáveis. É muito mais provável que Niko seja indiferente ao derramamento de sangue devido à sua educação violenta. *Niko teve uma paixão na infância em uma garota de sua aldeia, chamada Mila Tadic. Roman confirma isso durante as atividades de amigos. *Vladimir Glebov chama Niko de "caipira" várias vezes no jogo. Caipira é um termo de gíria para pessoas que crescem em áreas rurais, demonstrando um certo preconceito de Vlad com as origens de Niko. *Niko era um motorista imprudente antes mesmo de deixar seu país de origem, como os comentários de Roman em que ele ainda é um motorista louco. Ao destruir o táxi de Roman durante "Easy Fare", Roman vai brincar sobre como Niko adora sempre destruir carros comuns. *Em uma conversa com Manny Escuela durante a "Escuela of the Streets", ele afirma que ele perseguiu uma mulher na Europa (E conhece a distância certa para ficar atrás do veículo alvo). A razão para isso nunca é declarada, mas ele poderia estar apenas brincando com Manny. *Em GTA V, você pode ver um pôster de Niko perto de um trailer no deserto Grand Senora. *A rádio favorita de Niko é a Liberty Rock Radio e Vladivostok FM. Ele também parece ter um gosto pela The Vibe, já que ele diz ao taxista quando pede pela rádio: "Você conhece a The Vibe? Tem boas músicas.". Niko também diz que gosta de rap, mas não é nenhum grande fã. Ele também admite a Jacob que gosta um pouco de Bobby Konders, o DJ na Massive B Soundsystem. Apesar disso, a estação favorita de Niko será considerada pelo jogador, que pode o forçar a ouvir uma estação que ele possa não gostar até as estatísticas indicarem que está é sua estação de rádio favorita. *Niko é visto um par de vezes no comercial em VIP Luxury Ringtones. Como ele é visto vestindo uma jaqueta de Perseus amarelo, o boné russo da Russian Shop, e um par de óculos de sol brancos, que nunca entraram no jogo final. *Lester Crest menciona que Niko "ficou quieto", uma referência ao fato de que Michael Hollick nunca mais fará a voz de Niko novamente. Galeria Niko_Bellic_Transparent-GTAIV.png Nikobellic.png Niko and Kate Love.png Niko IV.PNG Niko.jpg 600px-Gtaiv outdoor-niko 1280x1024.jpg 1000px-Niko MP5.jpg Gta4-niko-bellic1.jpg Navegação }} de:Niko Bellic en:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic nl:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pl:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Personagens Citados Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV